A beau chameau, vaste jalousie
by Lowan
Summary: Un petit voyage en Égypte, plein de surprises et de découvertes !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : A beau chameau, vaste jalousie

Genre : Humour, un petit peu de romance

Rated : K

Note : Olympe m'a exigé de faire une fic comprenant les mots _**chameau**_ et _**Laura**_. Je n'étais pas très inspirée, mais voilà ce que ça donne.

Bonne lecture !

…

Techniquement, il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre, à près tout, il faisait très beau et chaud. Mais le fait qu'Helen lui ai demandé dix minutes plus tôt de charger les sacs sur le dernier chameau l'énervait au plus au point. Et c'était sans compter que Nikola, déjà passablement sur les nerfs, rencontre un léger problème avec ledit chameau.

- Mais bon sang ! tu vas te lever, oui ? Il faut que je t'amène avec tes trois autres amis !Allez dépêche toi !

Le chameau ne bougea pas d'un poils, ou d'une bosse, et l'ignora parfaitement en continuant de mastiquer une touffe d'herbe fraiche qu'il avait brouté dans le jardin d'en face.

- Ecoutes, venir jusqu'ici a déjà été un calvaire. Il a fallu qu'on fasse je ne sais pas combien de vaccins, qu'on prenne un avion miteux, alors s'il te plait, lève toi !

L'animal ne fit rien, pas un geste qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'il avait comprit quelque chose.

- Tu ne vas pas jouer à ça avec moi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une foule nous entoure que je n'oserai pas me transformer, crois moi !

- Euh, excusez-moi…

- Oui ?

- Bonjour. Je suis Laura Winston. Vous allez l'air de patauger et je m'occupe souvent de chameaux pour les visites des touristes. Vous voulez peut être que je vous aide ?

Il allait répondre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et qu'il ne pataugeait sûrement pas vu la chaleur et le temps sec qui régnait en ce lieu, mais il se dit qu'il serait bête de refuser l'aide d'une femme aussi jolie pour un sarcasme.

- Et bien, puisque vous proposez. Je suis Nikola Tesla.

- Enchantée. Euh, comme le scientifique ? C'est amusant !

- A qui le dites vous ! Bon, alors il faudrait que cette bestiole se bouge et aille rejoindre les trois autres qui ont déjà le dos chargé, là bas.

- Bien ! Je m'en occupe ! Allez, debout !

Laura attrapa la corde qui pendait autour du cou de l'animal et donna un petit à-coup. Le chameau se leva.

- Woah, c'est aussi simple ?

- Oui, une foi qu'on a comprit comment s'y prendre.

- Et bien vous avez l'air très douée.

- Merci ! L'habitude, sans doute. Alors, où sont vos trois compagnons ?

- Mes compagnons ? Ah !...Oh , je n'en sais rien, en fait.

- Et bien si vous voulez, en attendant qu'ils reviennent, je peux vous offrir un verre. Il y a une petite terrasse ombragée plus loin.

- Oh, volontiers Mademoiselle Winston.

- Pour commencer, appelez moi Laura.

- Alors appelez moi Nikola.

- Ca me va !

Il lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur et elle lui offrit le sien en retour. Tout ce passait donc à merveilles pour notre cher vampire, jusqu'à ce que… :

- Nikola ?

- Helen…( réalisant) Helen ? Tu es revenue ?

- Oui, et si tu était plus attentif au monde extérieur, tu aurais entendu que l'on t'appelle en criant ton nom et tu aurais vu les grand geste qu'on te faisait.

- Désolé. Il se tourna vers Laura et lui sourit de manière complice. Je me suis égaré je crois.

- ( N'appréciant pas le regard que ces deux là partageaient) Oui je vois ça. Mais maintenant on doit y aller.

- Attends, tu ne veux pas que je te présente ? Voici Laura Winston. Laura, je vous présente Helen Magnus.

- Le docteur Magnus ? Enchantée, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Elle tendit sa main à Helen, qui l'ignora et répliqua amèrement :

- Oui, écoutez, je serais bien resté pour discuter, mais là nous devons vraiment partir.

Helen attrapa Nikola par le bras et l'entraina derrière elle. Nikola s'excusa auprès de Laura.

- Vraiment toutes mes excuses, elle est un peu jalouse quand je fréquente d'autre femmes. Une autre foi lorsque je serai seul, peut être !

Laura fut un peu confuse.

- B…bien. Au revoir Nikola !

Mais celui-ci était à présent trop occupé à tenter de récupérer son bras.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Helen, tu me fais une crise de jalousie ou quoi ?

- Alors là, ne confond pas tes rêves avec la réalité, Nikola. On doit simplement y aller si on veut être sur le site avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Mais tu m'as fais une crise de jalousie, je ne suis pas aveugle. Ce qui signifie donc que je te plais !

Un sourire heureux et malicieux apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'Helen le lâcha, visiblement gênée par la conversation, et ne sachant pas exactement quoi lui répondre pour le contredire.

- C'est totalement absurde ! Tu te fais des idées !

- Oui, je te crois parfaitement ! Tu étais jalouse ! Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

- Ah oui ? Et là, tout de suite, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il te disent, mes yeux ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui jeta son regard le plus noir.

- Et bien que tu es très en colère. Mais ce qui te mets en colère est le fait que j'ai raison !

- Bon sang, Nikola, arrêtes un peu avec ça.

- Mais tu étais jalouse.

- Jalouse de qui Magnus ?

- Ah Will ! De personne, encore une de ses idée folles.

- Jalouse d'une jeune femme tout à fait charmante et qui m'a invité à prendre un verre.

- Vraiment ? Magnus vous me cachez quelque chose, là ? On avait dit plus de secret !

- Qu'est-ce que le doc cache ?

- Kate ! Et bien il paraitrait que Magnus sois jalouse d'une femme ayant invité Tesla à prendre un verre.

- Nan ? Sans dèc ? Hey doc, là vous m'choquez vraiment !

- Non Kate, non ce n'est pas sérieux, c'est une pure invention de la part de Nikola qui consiste à me mettre dans l'embarras, rien de plus.

- Mais si cela vous mets dans l'embarras, c'est tout de même qu'il y a une part de vrai là dedans, non ?

- Ah non Will ! Ne faites pas votre psy avec moi !

- Ben n'empêche qu'il a pas tord, doc !

- Kate ? Vous aussi ?

Nikola qui ne disait plus rien depuis un moment écoutait avec amusement la conversation. Visiblement, les enfants étaient de son coté.

- Oh et puis laissez moi tous ! I faut qu'on y aille ! Nikola, tu prends ce chameau là. Les autres, celui que vous voulez je prendrais le dernier.

- Entendu.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jalouse et en colère contre moi qu'il faut me refiler le chameau qui obéit le moins et qui passe plus de son temps que les autres à manger et dormir !

- Monte, qu'on y passe pas la journée !

…

Une suite à venir !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : A beau chameau, vaste jalousie, deuxième partie

Genre : Humour, et un peu de romance

Rated : K

Note : J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et pourquoi pas une autre ? A vous de me dire !

Bonne lecture !

…

Notre petite troupe était arrivée sur le site depuis environ une demi-heure, et il faisait à présent presque nuit. Ayant mangé leurs sandwichs pendant le voyage, ils étaient maintenant en train d'installer les tentes. Nikola était perdu dans ses pensées, laissant ses précieux neurones débattre sur le sujet « _Avec qui Helen va-t-elle te demander de dormir_ ? » Voici une partie de l'échange entre ses deux moitiés de cerveau :

_- Avec toi, ça ne fait aucun doute !_

_- Mais non, elle ne voudra jamais, voyons !_

_- Bien sur que si, elle voudra, puisqu'elle était jalouse de la gamine de tout à l'heure !_

_- Cela ne veut rien dire du tout ! Tu sais très bien comment elle est !_

_- Tu es bien trop pessimiste !_

_- Et toi bien trop naïve !_

La suite, je laisse libre court à votre imagination, puisque nos quatre héros ont à présent terminé de monter les tentes. Helen prit la parole :

- Bien, Nikola tu dormiras avec Will, Kate avec moi. A moins que quelqu'un n'ai une objection à faire ?

- Euh, Magnus, je ne suis pas très rassuré à l'idée de dormir à proximité de Tesla…

- Ah oui, vraiment ? fit l'intéressé, et bien tu as raison fiston. Il sortit ses crocs, et fit mine de mordre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

- Nikola ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

- Ce n'était rien qu'une petite plaisanterie, Helen, se défendit-il.

- Et bien elle ne fait rire personne. Will, Nikola se tiendra bien ou il aura à faire à moi, c'est clair ?

- Oh mais oui, même transparent ma douce Helen.

- Et ne m'appelle pas « ma douce ».

- Entendu ma belle.

- Bon ça va, tu as fini ?

- Non attends… mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de vivre, ma moitié, mon cœur…

A l'énonciation du « mon cœur », le sien rata un battement. Mais bien sur, imperturbable, elle n'en montra rien.

- Arrêtes ton cinéma. Kate, vous vous êtes installé ?

- Ouaip ! C'est Ok pour moi, doc !

- Bien. Messieurs, je vous dis bonne nuit. Et pas de cachoterie !

- Magnus, vous m'en devrez une bonne, là. Nan mais sérieusement, vous pouvez pas dormir avec lui, vous ?

-Je préfère faire des tentes non-mixtes, pour éviter tout malentendu. Je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir attendre que l'on soit rentré pour, si cela vous tente, partager votre couche avec Kate. Mais cela ne nous regarde pas.

- Oh là ! Une seconde ! Ne vous imaginez pas de choses totalement fausses !

- Et ouai, doc' ! Nan mais vous nous imaginez, un seule instant, lui et moi ? Beurk…

- Oh oui bon bah ça va, merci du compliment Kate.

- De rien. C'était pas contre toi.

- Et bien Nikola, qu'en penses-tu ? De mon point de vue, le fait qu'ils soient dans l'embarras tous les deux prouve bien quelque chose de concret.

- Je partage tout à fait ton opinion, Helen. Pour moi, les enfants nous cachent quelque chose de très captivant.

- Nan mais on est pas du tout dans l'embarras ! Magnus, franchement ! Bon bref, je voulais simplement dire que puisque vous êtes jalouse d'une femme ayant proposé un verre à Tesla, vous auriez peut-être voulu dormir à ses cotés... ?

- Hein ouai, doc' ! Mais vous auriez pu attendre qu'on soit rentré !

- Oh je vous en pris, ne changez pas de sujet ! On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, puisqu'il n'y a absolument rien à dire !

- Et bien si ! Et je refuse de dormir avec lui, vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Kate.

- Nan mais t'es fou, tu débloques ou quoi ? Le doc ou toi, mais certainement pas l'vampire !

- Attention Mademoiselle Frilander, là c'est moi qui suis vexé.

- Oh bien, j'ai compris ! JE vais passer la nuit avec Nikola, puisque vous deux semblez bien décidés à dormir ensemble. Mais je vous préviens, une quelconque relation non professionnelle ne doit en rien perturber votre travail ! Et c'est vous qui m'en devrez une bonne, tous les deux !

- Mais Magnus, on n'a pas l'intention d'entamer une relation non-amicale, et puis zut, moi je laisse tomber.

- Tu es sure Helen, tu n'as pas peur que je tente de te mordiller le cou pendant ton sommeil ?

- Garde chaque partie de ton corps dans ton sac de couchage, et tout se passera très bien !

L'ordre étai catégorique, et les deux jeunes doutèrent que le vampire tenterait de mordre sa proie. En même temps, ils avaient tout de même bien énervé Helen, elle ne serait pas d'humeur au matin.

C'est donc un Will et une Kate tout de même très fiers de leur coup, un Nikola plus qu'aux anges, et une Helen sur les nerfs qui allèrent se coucher.

…

La suite à leur réveil… Pour le moment laissons les se reposer un peu.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : A beau chameau, vaste jalousie, troisième partie

Genre : Humour, et un peu de romance

Rated : K

Note: voilà la suite désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

...

Des mouvements de bruits et de frottements à coté de lui le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit donc les yeux, et aperçut la femme magnifique à coté de qui il avait passé la nuit, en débardeur blanc et petit short assortit. Elle était à genou en train de replier son sac de couchage. Il n'avait pas vu sa tenue hier soir, elle s'était couchée avant qu'il ne soit entré dans la tente. Il profita donc du fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était réveillé pour l'admirer silencieusement. Que tu crois, mon cher Nikola ! Que tu crois ! Helen a vu que tu es réveillé, et je lui laisse donc le soin de t'en informer...:

- Cesse immédiatement l'inspection de ma tenue que tu es en train d'effectuer.

- Si seulement je me contentai d'inspecter ta tenue ! Mais vois tu, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elle cache...

- Et bien raison de plus pour que tu arrêtes !

- Et puis, sincèrement, pour moi il faudrait plutôt dire "manque de tenue", parce que franchement, cela ne couvre pas grand chose.

- Et c'est parfaitement normal, puisque c'est pour dormir, donc, en toute logique, une couverture est sensée cacher le reste !

- Oui, mais si tu veux, ce soir on aura qu'à remplacer la couverture par moi ! Et je ne me contenterais pas de cacher ce que ta tenue, elle, ne cache pas. Je couvrirai également tout le reste de ton corps de baisers et de...

Helen le laissa continuer son monologue, pour être tranquille et ne pas avoir à répondre pendant qu'elle finissait de refermer le sac de couchage. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle s'assit, le regardant et l'écoutant continuer d'exposer son fantasme, en acquiesçant parfois de la tête, d'autres fois en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel. Cela mit encore longtemps, au grand damne de la centenaire. Quand il eu enfin terminé, il la fixa et soupira, comme si c'était une évidence :

- Tu attends que je sorte, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesçât simplement de la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Nikola soupira de nouveau, puis commença à se lever pour sortir.

- Tu sais, tu pourrais très bien te changer devant moi !

- DEHORS !

Le ton était autoritaire, et il ne trouva rien à répliquer.

- Très bien, si tu insistes.

Il sortit donc de la tente, et Helen pu commencer à se changer. J'insiste bien mes amis sur le mot commencer, car à peine avait elle retiré son débardeur, que la tente s'ouvrit derrière elle et qu'elle entendit :

- Et ne traîne pas trop, moi aussi j'aimerai me...Oh, ouah !

Heureusement pour elle, après avoir sursauté de surprise, elle avait eu le reflex de se cacher avec son débardeur. Bien que tournant le dos à l'intrus, ce reflex n'était pas négligeable.

- Nikola ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

- Bon sang, Helen ! Je ne vois que ton dos et je suis déjà pratiquement incapable de détacher mes yeux de toi !

Il est vrai qu'elle était magnifique. Son dos pale et lisse, sa peau incroyablement attirante, et ses longs cheveux bruns qui dégringolaient en une cascade de boucles sombres sur ses épaules finement musclées.

- Nikola, sors !

- Tu m'as l'air complètement tendue et crispée ma belle. Voudrais tu un petit massage ? proposa-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

- Non, merci, je ne suis crispée que depuis que tu as fais irruption, alors que je suis à moitié nue. Donc, si tu sors, je me détendrais par moi même !

- Tant pis pour toi, tu rates le massage le plus extraordinaire que tu puisse recevoir sur cette Terre.

- Ce n'est rien, crois moi, je m'en sortirais !

- Hhmm... n'en sois pas si sure !

- Bon, tu sors maintenant ?

- Oui oui, je suis parti !

Sur ce, il sortit la tête de la tente et attendit debout devant l'ouverture qu'il venait de refermer. A l'intérieur, Helen soupira. Cet homme était désespérément et irrésistiblement incorrigible! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, se dit elle. Elle se hâta donc d'enfiler ses vêtements puis sortit de la tente. Nikola se retourna :

- Merci bien, mais tu sais, tu pouvais rester dans la tente pendant que je me changeais et m'observer avec délice et attention.

- Hum hum, oui bien sur. Tu aurais bien aimé !

- Tu me connais.

- Oui c'est ça! Kate,Will ! appela-t-elle.

- Oui Magnus! Aïe ! Une seconde. Aïeuh, Kate, bon sang !

- Dépêchez vous, nous allons bientôt commencer les fouilles !

- Oui doc, on arrive ! Mais euh, Will !

Helen soupira et ouvrit de grands yeux, puis elle retourna près de la tente d'où Nikola venait justement de sortir.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas pressé, les enfants chahutent dans leur parc.

- C'est vrai ça ? Allons les jeunes, j'espère au moins que vous avez emmené de quoi vous protéger, il est hors de question qu'on se retrouve avec un mioche sur les bras !

- Hey, mais nan ! C'est pas c'que vous croyez !

- On ne croit rien Kate, on étudie et on déduit.

En effet, les deux scientifiques ne faisaient que conclure quelque chose à partir de ce qu'ils entendaient, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir avec certitude ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de la tente... Ca allait être une journée riche en découvertes, non seulement scientifiques en ce qui concerne les fouilles, mais également personnelles pour ce qui est de notre pseudo "jeune couple de tourtereaux".

...

Je suis mille fois désolée de ma très longue absence, mais me revoici ! Et j'ai encore quelques petites surprises à poster ! Pour cette fic là, je ne sais pas du tout si il y aura une suite, je ne vois plus quoi faire et cette suite là ne me convient pas du tout. Je vais réfléchir.

Reviews ?


End file.
